Una noticia inesperada
by sahethel salvatore
Summary: Una llamada telefónica de un antiguo rollo de Dean hace que su vida dé un giro de 180 grados.
1. Capítulo 1

Lebannon, Kansas.

Sam y Dean Winchester estaban revisando unos libros de los Hombres de Letras por si encontraban algo con lo que poderse enfrentar a Amara.

-Esto es inútil -se quejó el rubio soltando el libro que había estado mirando-. No vamos a encontrar absolutamente nada.

-Y, ¿qué quieres que hagamos, Dean? No tenemos otra cosa más que hacer. No podemos ir a por ella sin saber cómo matarla.

-Ya lo sé, Sammy. Podríamos mirar a ver si hay algún caso para distraernos un poco.

-Ya lo he hecho -contestó el moreno abriendo el portátil y enseñándole a su hermano lo que había encontrado-. Es en Toledo, Ohiao. Varios niños enfermos de lo que parece ser neumonía.

-¿En serio, Sam? ¿Neumonía?

-Escucha, creo que puede ser una estriga. Hay cuatro parejas de hermanos, Dean. Y sólo afecta a los niños, los padres se libran. No sé tú, hermano, pero a mí me recuerda a la que matamos en Wisconsin.

-Bueno, si estás tan seguro, vamos. Todo sea por salir de la monotonía. Prepara las cosas, voy a ducharme y nos vamos.

Y dicho eso se fue a su cuarto a coger ropa limpia y después al baño a ducharse. Mientras, Sam estaba recogiendo todos los libros que habían estado mirando antes de ir a preparar todo tal y como le había dicho su hermano, cuando sonó el móvil de éste. Se acercó a donde había estado sentado el rubio y lo cogió. En su trabajo, una simple llamada de teléfono podía significar la vida de alguien.

-¿Diga? -preguntó.

-¿Dean Winchester?

-No, soy su hermano Sam. ¿Quién eres?

-Oh, perdón. ¿Dónde...? -de repente, la chica que había llamado pareció asustada por algo- Oh, Dios mío, ¿está bien?

-Sí, sí, tranquila. Está duchándose.

-Ah, vale. Menos mal, qué susto me has dado. Oye, Sam, ¿puedes decirle que se ponga, por favor? Es muy importante.

-Sí, claro. Espera un segundo -le contestó él mientras iba hacia el baño donde su hermano se duchaba y, a juzgar por las voces, cantaba una canción de Metallica-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Oh, sí, perdón. Soy Susan, Susan Johnson.

-Vale, pues espera un poco, Susan -respondió justo antes de tocar a la puerta-. ¡Dean, al teléfono!

Oyó cómo su hermano cerraba el grifo del agua antes de abrir un poco la puerta. Aún estaba lleno de jabón y tenía el pelo lleno de champú.

-Joder, tío -le reprendió Sam al mayor-, podías ponerte una toalla, por lo menos, ¿no?

-Anda, trae el teléfono y déjame tranquilo, mojigato -Sam le pasó el móvil antes de que Dean le cerrase la puerta en las narices- ¿Sí, quién es? ¿Susan? Eh, yo, lo siento, pero no sé... Ah, coño, sí, ahora sí sé quién eres. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me lo puedes decir por teléfono? No, por nada, es que estamos algo liados. Sí, un caso. Creemos que una estriga. Sí, ya. Pues, mira, cuando terminemos con esto vamos para allí, ¿vale? Sí. No a ti, adiós. Nos vemos pronto -a Sam no le dio tiempo a marcharse de ahí antes de que Dean abriese la puerta-. No te molestes en disimular, sé que lo has oído.

-¿Qué quería?

-No lo sé. No me lo ha querido decir por teléfono. La he dicho que vamos cuando matemos a la estriga. Toma, cógeme el móvil, me estoy quedando helado.

Y tras eso se metió de nuevo en el baño a terminar de ducharse.

-Oye -preguntó Sam a su hermano dentro del coche-, ¿no me vas a decir quién era esa tal Susan? -Dean le miró sonriendo antes de volver su atención a la carretera-. Venga, tío. Tiene que ser algo más del lío de una noche para que te llame.

-Bah, no fue nada del otro mundo, lo mismo de siempre. Fue hace seis años, cuando lo del trato y el año de vida.

-Me sorprendes, hermano. Y, ¿te acuerdas de su nombre?

-Si te soy sincero, no me acordaba de ella hasta que no me ha dicho dónde y cuándo nos conocimos.

-Eres de lo que no hay, Dean.

-Lo sé. Eso es lo que me hace especial -respondió el mayor sonriendo a su hermano.

Sam sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Y -le preguntó a la de un rato-, ¿no te ha dicho por qué te llamaba?

-No, sólo me ha dicho que tiene algo muy importante que decirme, que es urgente y que no me lo podía decir por teléfono.

-¿Sabes? No sé qué me sorprende más, si el hecho de que te haya llamado o que supiese quién eres y a qué te dedicas.

-El mundo es muy pequeño, Sammy.

-Y, ¿qué se supone que significa eso?

-La conocí en el bar de Ellen. Nos fuimos a su motel y ya sabes el resto.

-Y, ¿la diste tú teléfono?

-Es cazadora, en aquél momento pensé que podría ayudar. Ya sabes, con lo de Lilith.

-Ya.

-Venga ya, Sammy -le dijo su hermano echándole una rápida ojeada antes de volver la vista a la carretera-. Deja el tema, ¿vale?

-Pero...

-Cuéntame algo más del caso, anda.

Sam sacó el portatil del bolso en el que lo guardaba y buscó lo que había investigado hasta ese momento.

Llevan ya cuatro parejas de niños, todos con los mismos síntomas. Todos están ingresados en el hospital general de Toledo. Van cayendo uno tras otro. Primero el más pequeño de la familia y luego el hermano. Uno tras otro. Nadie puede explicar por qué sólo afecta a los niños, por qué los padres no se contagian.

-¿Quién es el médico que lleva el caso?

-Médica, la doctora Smith. Sé lo que estás pensando y eso nos haría el trabajo más fácil, pero la doctora se mudó a Toledo hace una semana. Y esto lleva pasando durante casi un mes.

-Bien, doctora tachada de la lista negra. ¿Es que es mucho pedir que algo sea fácil para variar?

-Bueno, a lo mejor sí que es fácil. Hay una enfermera que se ha mudado hace poco más de tres semanas a Toledo. Podríamos estudiarla a ella a ver si coincide con otros casos en otras ciudades.

-Bien. ¿Cuánto nos queda?

-Unas tres horas. ¿Quieres descansar y que conduzca yo lo que queda de viaje?

-Pararemos en la siguiente gasolinera y hacemos el cambio.

-Vale.

 _Hospital General de Toledo, Ohiao._

Dean se acercó a la recepcionista y, con una sonrisa en los labios, le preguntó por la planta de pediatría. La chica le miró a los ojos sonriéndole y mordiendo el boli que tenía en la mano antes de responderle.

-Tío -le dijo Sam cuando el rubio llegó a donde estaba su hermano esperándole-, ¿es que hasta en un hospital tienes que ligar?

-Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de tener esta cara.

-Desde luego que tienes cara.

-No será que me tienes envidia, ¿no?

-Seguro que sí, ¿dónde es?

-En la cuarta planta. Pero, ¿estás seguro que quieres ir?

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-Es que me ha dicho que hay unos payasos en pediatría visitando a los niños...

-¡Déjame en paz! -le dijo Sam mientras se metía en el ascensor seguido por su hermano quien no paraba de reír.

 _Motel Blue Night, Toledo, Ohiao_

-Hey, Dean. Mira esto, tío.

Dean se levantó de su cama y se acercó a la mesa en la que estaba su hermano sentado con el portátil.

-¿Qué?

-La enfermera Reid estuvo el año pasado en Round Valley, Oregón, donde una extraña neumonía afectó a los niños y que esta cesó en cuanto se fue.

-Entonces está claro que es ella. A ver, ¿quién ha sido el último crío a por el que ha ido?

-A ver... Cría, Amanda Smith. Ostia, tío.

-¿Qué?

-Que es la hija de la doctora Smith.

-No jodas. Bueno, pues habrá que aprovechar que tiene turno de noche para ir a por la estriga.

-Esta noche irá a por la hermana, Amelia.

 _Casa de los Smith, habitación de Amelia._

La pequeña Amelia no podía dormir. Estaba segura que esa noche el monstruo que había hecho enfermar a su hermana iba a ir a por ella. Estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama cuando oyó abrirse la ventana. Se giró hacia ella y lo vio. Ahí estaba el monstruo que había atacado a Amanda. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se cogió a las mantas esperando el momento. El repulsivo ser se acercó a la aterrorizada niña y se dispuso a alimentarse con su esencia vital. Ya lo estaba consiguiendo cuando los Winchester entraron sin hacer ruido en la habitación disparando a la estriga sin pensárselo dos veces.

El monstruo cayó muerto en el acto, convirtiéndose en humo. Dean se acercó a la niña para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

 _Motel Blue Night._

-Pues al final sí que ha sido fácil.

Ambo hermanos estaban recogiendo las cosas para irse.

-Sí -contestó Dean-, lo echaba de menos.

-¿El qué?

-Esto, la vida fácil. Matar un monstruo normal. Un caso sencillo sin ángeles ni apocalipsis de por medio.

-Sí, ya.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, que duró hasta que llegaron al coche y Sam le preguntó al mayor a dónde iban.

-La he llamado mientras estabas duchándote y me ha dado su dirección. Si quieres te puedes echar una siesta. Tenemos que ir a un pueblecito de Nueva Inglaterra. Cuando lleguemos te aviso.

-Llámame a mitad de camino para conducir yo y que tú descanses.

-Como quieras, Sammy.

 _Long River, Nueva Inglaterra_

Dean y Sam estaban en la puerta de la casa de Susan esperando a que esta les abriese. Acababan de llegar habiendo parado sólo para cambiar de conductor y para comer algo. Ambos hermanos estaban agotados. Dean parecía nervioso, pocas veces le había visto así Sam. El rubio iba a volver a llamar cuando puerta se abrió dando paso a una mujer de unos veinticinco años, morena y ojos marrones, que él suponía que era Susan.

-Dean, Sam. Me alegro de ver que estáis de una pieza.

-Susan -le saludó Dean.

-Pasad -respondió ella haciéndose a un lado para dejarles pasar-, ¿queréis una cerveza o algo?

-Una cerveza estaría bien, sí.

-Sentaos, enseguida vuelvo.

Ambos se sentaron en un sofá de dos plazas que había junto a la chimenea. Dean cogió un marco que había con una foto de una niña rubia que sonreía feliz a la cámara. Aún tenía la foto en la mano cuando Susan regresó de la cocina.

-¿Tienes una hija?

-Sí, se llama Samara.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Sam-, pero la verdad es que estamos agotados.

-Sí, lo siento, chicos. Es que, yo... Ni siquiera sé cómo decirte esto, Dean. Estoy enferma. Tengo un tumor cerebral inoperable. Quiero que sepas que siento mucho habértelo ocultado. Cuando me enteré creí que era mejor que no supieses nada, te quedaba menos de tres meses y te ibas a ir al infierno, así que, ¿qué podía hacer yo? Y luego, cuando me enteré que habías vuelto, bueno, pensé que ya era tarde para decirte nada. Pero ahora que soy yo la que tiene el billete de ida para el otro lado... Necesito hacerlo bien, al menos esta vez.

-Susan -la interrumpió Dean por primera vez sin saber a dónde quería ir a parar la chica-, no tengo ni idea de lo que quieres decir.

-Es Sammy, Dean. Es tuya.

Dean se quedó paralizado. ¿Suya? ¿Él tenía una hija? No se lo podía creer. Miró desconcertado a su hermano por sí él había oído mal, pero, a juzgar por la cara que tenía Sam, había oído perfectamente.

-¿Mía? Y, ¿me lo dices ahora?

-Dean, de verdad que lo siento. Y más que te enteres así. No... Yo no tengo a nadie. Sólo estamos Sammy y yo.

-Sammy -dijo Dean a su hermano-, ¿nos puedes dejar solos un momento, por favor?

-Sí, te espero en el coche. Susan... encantado.

La aludida asintió con la cabeza antes de que el moreno saliese por la puerta de su casa.

-Dean, sé que estás enfadado. Y con toda la razón del mundo. Sé que debería habértelo dicho, lo sé. Pero ahora la niña te necesita. Yo me muero, me han dado dos meses de vida como mucho. No quiero que Sammy me vea así, no quiero que Sammy recuerde a su madre de esa forma. Sólo te tiene a ti. Sé que te pido demasiado...

-¿Quieres que me lleve a la niña conmigo? ¿En serio? ¿Con la vida que llevo?

-Eres su padre, Dean. Sé que lo harás bien. Prácticamente criaste tú a tu hermano y mira lo bien que ha salido.

-Sí, ya. Y, ¿qué quieres que le diga? ¿Crees que con decirle que soy su padre ella querrá venir con nosotros?

-Sabe quién eres. Le he estado siempre enseñando unas fotos de vosotros que me dio Bobby cuando te fuiste al infierno y fui a su casa...

-Espera un momento. ¿Bobby sabía que Sammy...? ¿Sabía que yo tenía...?

-Sí.

-¿Sabía que yo tenía una cría y no me dijo nada?

-Yo le hice jurar que no dijese nada nunca a nadie. Y, luego cuando volviste, le dije que era mejor no decirte nada. Él quería decírtelo, Dean. Pero yo tenía miedo.

-¿Dónde está ahora?

-En el colegio. El autobús llegará enseguida. Ella sabe que se tiene que ir contigo. Le he dicho que estoy enferma y que me voy a ir al Cielo con mis padres y que tú vendrías a buscarla.

Dean iba a decir algo más cuando se oyó el timbre. Susan fue a abrir y se encontró con Sam que tenía a la niña en brazos. El rubio se quedó mirando a la niña embobado. Entonces, la pequeña le miró a los ojos y él supo en ese momento que ella sabía quién era él.

-Sammy -le dijo su madre-, este es tu papá. Salúdale, cielo.

-Hola, papi. ¿Has venido a buscarme?

A Dean le costó bastante reaccionar. Se había quedado paralizado.

-Sí, cielo -respondió por él Susan-. Voy a tu cuarto a por tus cosas, ¿vale?

-Vale mami.


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Casa de Bobby Singer, Siux Falls, DS, junio de 2008._**

Susan llevaba ya muchas horas al volante cuando por fin divisó la casa de Bobby por el cristal del parabrisas de su Chevrolet Camaro SS convertible negro del 69. Sabía que no debía conducir en su avanzado estado, pero quería saber qué había pasado con Dean. Necesitaba saber si al final había conseguido librarse del trato o si por lo contrario Lilith se había salido con la suya.

Cuando llegó a la casa aparcó delante de la puerta y salió lo más rápido que su abultada tripa le dejó. Ya estaba cerrando la puerta del coche cuando Bobby salió de la casa. No había cambiado nada desde la última vez que le había hablado, seguía estando exactamente igual salvo por los ojos rojos e hinchados y el rostro triste que portaba. Si Susan había conservado la esperanza de que Dean se hubiese salvado, la triste imagen del viejo chatarrero le confirmo el trágico y desastroso final del mayor de los Winchester.

-Susan -le saludó él con la voz ronca-, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Hola, Bobby. ¿Está Sam contigo?

-No. Cuando le llegó la hora a su hermano, le enterramos y se marchó. Dijo que le iba a traer de vuelta y se marchó sin decirme nada más. No coge el teléfono y nadie le ha visto.

-¿Le enterrasteis?

-Yo quería quemar su cuerpo, pero Sam dijo que iba a necesitarlo cuando le trajes de vuelta. He intentado de todo para localizarle, pero nada funciona. Ese chico sabe esconderse.

-Aprendió del mejor -contestó ella mientras acariciaba su vientre distraídamente para calmar a la pequeña pateadora. Y fue en ese momento cuando Bobby se fijó en ella.

-Vaya -le dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar dentro-, estás embarazada. Pasa, no te quedes ahí, que estarás agotada. No sabía que tuvieses pareja -continuó él mientras se sentaban en la cocina.

-Y no la tengo. Y, por lo que veo, al final no podrá conocer a su padre.

-¿Puedo preguntar quién es?

-Sí, Bobby. Pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada a Sam cuando aparezca.

-¿A Sam? ¡Dios! ¡¿Es de Dean?!

-Sí.

-¿Él lo sabía?

-No. Cuando lo descubrí le quedaba tres meses y no quería que se preocupase por otra cosa más. Bastante tenía él con lo que tenía encima. Sólo he venido para saber qué le había pasado y si me podrías dar alguna foto suya para cuando nazca la niña.

-Sí, claro que sí. Así que es una niña.

-Sí, y no veas las patatas que pega.

-Como su padre -comentó Bobby con una sonrisa nostálgica en sus labios-. John me contó una vez, cuando los chicos era pequeños, que cuando Mary estaba embarazada de Dean, éste no paraba de darle patadas. Sé que tengo una foto de ellos de hace unos meses, te daré esa.

-Gracias, Bobby.

-Puede que yo no fuese su padre biológico, pero te aseguro que yo quiero a esos chicos como si fuesen míos.

-Y estoy segura que ellos a ti también.

* * *

 _ **Lebannon, Kansas. Noviembre de 2014**_

Dean estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno cuando su hermano entró dejándose guiar por el olor a tortitas.

-Hola -le saludó.

-Hola -contestó el rubio dando la vuelta a la tortita que tenía en la sartén. Sam cogió una del plato que tenía él mayor en la encimera recibiendo, sin previo aviso, una torta en la nuca haciendo que la cabeza de menor se fuese hacia delante por el golpe.

-Au -se quejó el moreno mirándole con el ceño fruncido-. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

-Viene a que ahora hay una niña que dentro de poco se tiene que levantar para ir al colegio.

-¿Y?

-Y habrá que esperarla para desayunar los tres juntos, digo yo.

Sam iba a contestarle cuando ambos oyeron a la pequeña llamarle a su padre a voz en grito.

-La princesita se ha despertado -comentó Dean pasándole la espátula a su hermano antes de salir por la puerta-, cuídame las tortitas.  
Sam se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa en la cara hasta que se perdió por el pasillo en dirección a donde estaban las habitaciones antes de volver su atención a la tortita que había en la sartén.

* * *

-¡Papiiii! -seguía gritando la niña, para lo pequeña que era vaya pulmones que tenía.

Dean abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, y ahí estaba su hija (aún no se lo podía creer y eso que ya llevaba una semana con ellos), sentadita en medio de la cama con las sábanas de Frozen caídas en el suelo.

-¿Qué -le preguntó Dean sentándose junto a ella y abriéndole los brazos para que la niña se subiese a su regazo- te ha pasado?

-Gozzila venía y me comía y me he hecho pis.

-Vaya, no te preocupes, princesita. Si vuelve Gozzila le patearé el culo y no se volverá a atrever a venir a comerse a mi niña. Y en cuanto al pis, no hay nada que una lavadora no solucione.

La niña abrazó a su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de bajarse al suelo y coger las sábanas. Dean cogió a la pequeña al vuelo, con sábanas y todo, y la lanzó ligeramente al aire para luego volverla a coger y, así, con las risas de la niña, salió con ella en el hombro por la puerta y fue hacia la salita en la que tenían la lavadora y la secadora. Samara dejó caer la ropa de su cama al cesto de la ropa sucia y Dean fue a la cocina.

-Hey, Sammy -le dijo el rubio a su hermano quien ya había terminado de hacer las tortitas y estaba preparando la mesa-. Mira el saco que me he encontrado en el cuarto de Samara. ¿Tú qué crees que habrá dentro? ¿Patatas?

-No, papiii -decía la niña entre risas-. Que soy yo.

-Anda, un saco que habla -comentó Dean antes de darse la vuelta y mirar a la pequeña con fingida sorpresa-. ¡Pero si es Sammy! ¡Si yo pensé que era un saco!

La niña seguía riéndose a carcajada limpia mientras su padre la sentaba a la mesa y le echaba los cereales y la leche. Sam miraba todo con una sonrisa en los labios. Le encantaba ver a su hermano así. Como si fuese un padre normal y corriente, como si no tuviesen preocuparse por Amara o los monstruos de siempre. Ahí estaba Dean Winchester haciendo lo mismo que había hecho cuando el propio Sam había sido un crío; perseverar la inocencia de la niña.

-¿Cuántas tortitas quieres, Samara?

-¡Tres! -respondió ella con toda la boca llena de cereales, salpicándolo todo en el proceso. Dean se rió a carcajada limpia aunque a su hermano no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

El moreno sirvió tres tortitas a la niña, y les echó mermelada de fresa por encima antes de ponerle el plato junto al tazón de cereales. Luego sirvió a su hermano cinco y se las pasó. Él se puso otras tantas y les echó sirope de arce.

-¿Al final a qué colegio la vas a llevar?

-Bueno -contestó el rubio con la boca llena-, al final al Little Lebannon.

-¡Dean! -exclamó asqueado su hermano.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que no hables con la boca llena, es asqueroso.

-Claro que sí, Sammy. Lo que tú digas. La he matriculado en ese colegio porque el otro que miramos no me gustaba nada. Además, la directora de éste está muy buena.

-¡Dean!

-Y, ahora ¿qué?

-Nada -respondió Sam negando con la cabeza-, es igual. ¿A qué hora entra?

-A las nueve y sale a las cuatro. Ala, princesita -le dijo a la niña-, termínate el desayuno mientras voy a buscar tu ropa y a prepararte la mochila.

-Sí, papi.

-Y hay que ducharse, no queremos que nadie sepa lo que ha ocurrido esta noche con Gozzila, ¿verdad?

La niña negó con la cabeza anteayer de seguir comiendo sus tortitas.

* * *

 _ **Little Lebannon.**_

Dean aparcó el Impala junto a la verja del colegio. Se bajó del coche y soltó de la silla a la niña. La cogió en brazos a la vez que cogía la mochila de Frozen y se dirigió a la entrada del colegio. Dean sonrió al ver que todas las madres que llevaban a sus hijos le repasaban de arriba a abajo.

Bajó a la niña al suelo y, poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a su altura, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno -le dijo-, pequeñaja. Pásatelo bien y sé buena. A las cuatro estaré aquí para irnos a casa.

-Adiós, papi.

Y, tras un último beso, la niña echó a correr hacia la puerta del colegio. Dean se dirigió al coche. Estaba poniéndolo en marcha cuando el móvil le sonó. Miró la pantalla y vio que quien le llamaba era Sam.

-¿Qué? -preguntó al descolgar.

-Dean, tenemos un caso.

-Genial, ¿dónde? Porque acabó de dejar a Sammy en el cole y ya te he dicho que sale a la cuatro.

-Lo sé. Y tendremos que esperar a que salga del cole, podemos aprovechar el fin de semana, Dean. Nos la llevamos con nosotros, contratamos a una canguro y resolvemos el caso.

-Está bien. Dime los detalles.

-Bien -le oyó decir a Sam desde el otro lado del teléfono-, es en Bennett, un pueblecito de Colorado. Han desaparecido ya seis niños en menos de un mes.

-¿Seis niños en cuatro semanas?

-Sí. Dos son hijos únicos y los otros cuatro tienen hermanos pequeños.

-¿Hay algo más?

-De momento lo único que tengo es eso, los niños desaparecieron de sus propias habitaciones, los padres ni vieron ni oyeron nada. No hay nada que indique que entrasen por la fuerza en las casas.

-¿Algún testigo que pueda aclarar algo?

-Bueno, sólo uno de los niños dormía en el mismo cuarto que su hermana. Se trata de Joey, de diez años. Él y su hermana Marissa compartían habitación en la noche que secuestraron al niño porque en el cuarto de Joey estaba ocupada con sus abuelos que habían ido a pasar unos días.

-Y, ¿quieres llevar a Samara ahí?

-No correrá peligro, Dean. Sea lo que sea lo que se lleva a los niños, sólo se lleva eso, niños. Hasta ahora no ha desaparecido ninguna niña.

-¿Alguna idea sobre lo que puede ser, Sammy?

-De momento, ni idea.

-Bueno, pasaré por comida antes, ¿te llevo algo?

-Una ensalada, por favor.

-Serás conejo.

-Idiota.

-Puta -respondió Dean automáticamente antes de colgar el teléfono y poner en marcha el coche.

* * *

Eran las cuatro menos diez de la tarde cuando el Impala de los Winchester aparcaba junto a la verja del Little Lebannon. Dean se bajó del coche mientras Sam buscaba una guardería en el pueblo en el que tenían el caso para poder llevar a la niña allí. Dean no se fiaba de dejarla con una niñera en el motel de turno, a pesar de que sólo habían desaparecido niños.

Poco después de sonar la sirena del colegio, salieron los más pequeños y entre ellos la pequeña Samara, corriendo hacia los brazos de su padre.

-Hola, papi -dijo la niña muy contenta con un papel en la mano-. Mira, papi. Es un dibujo de nuestra familia. La seño nos ha mandado dibujarla. Hola, tío Sam.

Mientras la niña hablaba, Dean la puso en la silla y la ató de manera que pudiese estar segura.

-¿A ver lo bien que dibuja mi niña? -dijo el rubio mirando el dibujo que la niña les estaba enseñando a ambos hermanos- Mira, Sammy, mejor Boccelli.

-Botticelli, Dean. Boccelli es un cantante.

-Tú siempre tan sabelotodo, ¿eh, Sammy? -le contestó de malas maneras el mayor al menor antes de poner en marcha el coche y, mirando a su hija por el retrovisor, le dijo- Hey, Samara, ¿te apetece que hagamos una excursión a Colorado?

-¿Es por vuestro trabajo, papi?

Ambos hermanos se miraron sorprendidos por la pregunta de la niña.

-¿Nuestro trabajo?

-Mami mataba monstruos y me dijo que vosotros también matais monstruos. ¿Vamos a matar un monstruo, papi?

-Sí, princesita -contestó su padre cuando se hubo recompuesto-. El tío Sam te está buscando un cole chulo para que estés ahí mientras nosotros matamos al monstruo. Pero no puedes decírselo a nadie, ¿vale? Es nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿vale, princesita?

-Sí, papi. Mami también me dijo que nadie lo podía saber porque la gente se asusta fácil.

-Exacto, Samara -afirmó su tío mientras Dean ponía AC/DC en el cassette.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Capítulo 3 parte 1

Bennet, Colorado.

El pequeño Charlie estaba dormido cuando una mujer le despertó cogiéndole en brazos mientras le murmuraba algo en un idioma que él no entendía. Pero él no lloró, a pesar de que no la conocía, no lloró porque todo en ella era paz y amor.

Él jamás llegaría a ver que su madre entraba en su habitación para ver cómo estaba. Tampoco llegaría a oír su grito al ver que una extraña se llevaba en brazos a su hijo. Charlie sólo era capaz de ver la sonrisa que la mujer le daba. Al menos eso fue lo último que vio antes de que todo se volviese negro.

Motel Road. Bennet, Colorado.

La pequeña Samara dormía tranquila en una de las camas del único motel medianamente decente que Sam había logrado encontrar en el pueblo mientras su padre y tío recopilaban toda la información posible para intentar resolver el caso.

-¿Qué crees -preguntó Sam a su hermano leyendo la web que tenía abierta en el portátil- que será, Dean?

-No lo sé, Sammy. ¿Qué pone exactamente en la web?

-Sólo lo que ya sabemos. Mañana cuando dejemos a Samara en la guardería vamos a la casa de la niña que lo vio todo, a ver si nos aclara algo.

-Había -comentó el mayor pensativo- pensado que podría ser una estriga, pero con los datos que tenemos, o una de dos, o es una estriga que se ha vuelto loca, o es otra cosa que se dedica a llevarse a los críos. Sea lo que sea, hay que pararlo.

-Para eso estamos aquí, hermano.

-Bueno, si no te importa yo me voy a acostar ya, estoy muerto y mañana nos espera un día muy largo.

-Te dije que me dejases conducir.

-Que sí, Sam, que sí -protestó el rubio metiéndose con cuidado en la cama en la que dormía su hija.

A la mañana siguiente...

Al final, Sam había encontrado una guardería pequeña a la que pudieron llevar a Sammy mientras ellos investigaban. Y ahora estaban saliendo del coche con sus trajes del FBI para ir a la casa de los Kennedy.

-Venga ya, Sammy, suéltalo.

-No es nada -Dean se le quedó mirando fijamente hasta que a su hermano no le quedó otra que contestarle-. Es sólo que hasta teniendo una niña tienes que estar ligando. Justo cuando ya creía que por fin habías sentado la cabeza, resulta que no, que sigues siendo el mismo.

-Sam, tengo una hija, no mujer.

El menor de los Winchester iba a contestarle cuando una mujer abrió la puerta de la casa.

-¿Quiénes son? -preguntó ella a medio salir con un York Shire en brazos.

-Sí, disculpe -dijo Dean sacando la placa falsa del FBI del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta-, somos los agentes Walsh y Platt. Estamos aquí por la desaparición de su hijo Joey.

-Vaya, justo en este momento iba a sacar a pasear a Ruffie. Pasen.

Una vez dentro de la casa, pasaron a la sala de estar y ella les hizo sentarse en el sofá de cuero marrón que había delante de la televisión, mientras que ella lo hizo en una butaca que se encontraba a la izquierda del sofá.

-¿Quieren algo, un café u otra cosa?

-No, gracias -respondió Sam-. Sé que esto le resultará duro, pero nos ayudaría muchísimo en la investigación que nos contase todo lo que sabe.

-Ya le dije a la policía que yo no vi nada. Marissa estaba durmiendo en la misma habitación que su hermano cuando éste desapareció.

-¿Sería posible -preguntó Dean echándose hacia delante apoyando los brazos en las rodillas- hablar con su hija a solas? Para saber qué fue lo que vio u oyó. Cualquier mínimo detalle puede suponer encontrar a su hijo y a los demás niños con vida, señora Kennedy.

La mujer se pasó un mechón detrás de la oreja mientras miraba fijamente a Dean a los ojos y le sonrió coqueta antes de responderle.

-Por supuesto, agente Platt. Cualquier cosa que necesite, por favor hágamelo saber. El cuarto de Marissa es la tercera puerta a la izquierda de las escaleras.

-Muchas gracias, señora -contestó Dean levantándose del sofá con su sonrisa marca Dean Winchester en os labios.

-Oh, por favor, llámeme Katherine.

-Por supuesto, Katherine -dijo por último antes de subir al cuarto de la niña seguido por su hermano que ya estaba de morros otra vez.

No sé por qué, pero esto cada día me toma más el pelo, si es posible. He guardado el capítulo entero para luego ver que solo está la mitad. Así que ahora, a falta de más tiempo, publico esta parte y luego, a la tarde o, en su defecto, mañana, publicaré el resto.

Gracias por vuestra paciencia...

Besos desde STZ!


	4. Capítulo 3 parte 2

_Habitación de Marissa Kennedy, casa de los Kennedy._

La niña estaba jugando con una Barbie sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio cuando los Winchester entraron en su cuarto. Levantó la vista y, dejando la muñeca en el suelo les saludó con su infantil voz.

-Hola -respondió el rubio acercándose a Marissa y agachándose junto a ella en el suelo-, soy Dean y éste es Sam. Somos agentes del FBI y quisiera saber si es posible que nos cuentes todo lo que recuerdas de la noche en que tu hermano desapareció.

-¿Vais a buscarle?

-Sí -contestó Sam-, por eso necesitamos que nos lo cuentes todo.

-Fue esa señora.

-¿Qué señora? -preguntaron a la vez ambos hermanos en una perfecta sincronización.

-Una señora rara. Fue a la cama, cogió a Joey, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

-¿Cómo era?

-Era muy guapa, se parecía a Jasmine. Tenía el pelo negro y liso y llevaba un vestido blanco como las muñecas de Joey.

-¿Te dijo algo? -dijo Dean a lo que la pequeña respondió negando con la cabeza- Bueno, pues muchas gracias, Marissa.

-Una cosita más, Marissa -añadió el moreno acercándose junto a su hermano a la puerta de la habitación-, ¿dónde está el cuarto de tu hermano?

-Ahí -respondió ella alzando su manita izquierda hacia la pared.

-Gracias, pequeña. Adiós.

-Vale -susurró Sam cuando salieron del cuarto de la niña-, ¿qué crees que pueda ser? ¿Una bruja?

-Espero que no, porque si es así, no creo que esos niños sigan con vida. Ven, vamos a mirar la habitación del niño, a ver si encontramos alguna pista.

Al entrar en el cuarto se quedaron alucinados al ver la decoración de éste. En vez de haber coches o super héroes, lo que había por todas partes eran figuras egipcias.

-Creo que -comentó Dean mirándolo todo desde la puerta junto a su hermano- de haber tenido tú de pequeño una habitación propia habría sido así.

Sam no dijo nada y le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de sacar el lector de frecuencias y adentrarse en el dormitorio. Estaba junto a la cama cuando vio una extraña cruz encima del cabecero.

-Hey, Dean, mira esto -le llamó él guardando de nuevo el lector.

-Que cruz más rara, ¿no? Y, ¿qué pinta una cruz en medio de tanto faraón?

-Tiene mucho que ver. Y no es una cruz, es el Nudo de Isis, la madre de Horus.

-¿Quién la madre de quién?

-Isis era la reina de los dioses egipcios y la esposa de Osiris. Set, el hermano de éste tenía celos de él y le mató. Le cortó en trozos y los esparció por todo Egipto. Isis lo buscó por todo el Reino, pero no logró juntar todo el cuerpo. Poco después tuvo a Horus, quien, una vez adulto, vengó a su padre matando a Set.

-Tío -comentó el rubio con el Nudo de Isis en la mano-, ¿qué eres, la " _sammypedia_ "?

-Déjame en paz.

-Eh, que era un cumplido.

-Deberíamos ir a mirar el resto de las casas.

-Eres consciente de que no nos va a dar tiempo, ¿no? Es mejor que nos dividamos.

-Está bien.

* * *

 _Motel Road._

Dean tenía una colección entera de Nudos de Isis sobre la mesa cuando le llamó su hermano.

-¿Te falta mucho, tío?

-No, estoy de camino al motel, ten en cuenta que voy andando. ¿Tú ya has acabado?

-Sí, estamos aquí los dos esperándote para ir a comer algo. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bueno, en todas las habitaciones que he mirado, había Nudos de Isis. Y, ¿a ti?

-Joder, lo mismo. ¿Qué está pasando?

-No lo sé. ¿Crees que tendrá algo que ver?

-No creo que sea casualidad que en todas las casas que hay estos chismes hayan desaparecido los niños. ¿Qué tiene que ver Isis con los niños?

-De momento no tengo ni idea. Les he preguntado a los padres de dónde habían sacado los Nudos y parece ser que hay una tienda de esoterismo que las regala.

-Sí, a mí me han dicho lo mismo. _El corazón de Rá_ o algo así.

- _El ojo de Rá_ -le corrigió el moreno.

-Da igual, sabelotodo. Voy a indagar más en internet mientras vienes.

-Vale -le respondió su hermano antes de colgar. Dean se levantó de la mesa para coger el portátil de Sam de la cama de éste. Samara estaba jugando con algo en el suelo y Dean se fijó en lo que tenía en la mano.

-Sammy -le preguntó agachándose junto a ella-, ¿de dónde has sacado esa muñeca?

-Me la ha dado Isabelle. Me ha dicho que era para mí, para que jugase con ella. ¿Sabes, papi? Me ha dicho que la muñeca tiene alas para proteger a sus hijos, que como yo ya no tengo mamá, que ella me cuidará.

-Ah, vale. Voy a mirar una cosa en el ordenador del tío Sam, tú sigue jugando, ¿vale?

-Vale, papi -respondió ella antes de volver su atención al juego.

* * *

Dean llevaba ya más de un cuarto de hora leyendo en el portátil cuando Sam llegó a la habitación. En cuanto éste abrió la puerta, el rubio se levantó de ña silla y dijeron los dos a la vez:

-Ya sé lo que pasa.

-Sammy -le dijo Dean a la niña- -, ve a hacer pis, cariño. Enseguida nos vamos. Es Isis. Mira lo que he encontrado en internet. Al parecer había un ritual egipcio que se basaba prácticamente en hacer un sacrificio a la diosa Isis y esta a cambio protegía a los niños.

-¿Crees que los padres de esos niños han llevado a cabo ese ritual?

-No. Mira esta muñeca -le indicó el rubio al moreno-, ¿no te resulta familiar?

-Es Isis. ¿De dónde la has sacado?

-Se la ha dado Isabelle a Samara. Resulta que en la wikipedia pone que puede que Isabel venga del latín y que significaría "Isis bella".

-¿Es la dueña de la guardería? Pero, ¿y la tienda de esoterismo?

-Resulta que la lleva ella también. Además, qué mejor sitio para coger niños que una guardería...

-Bien, pues a por ella.

* * *

Era de noche cuando el Impala aparcó junto a la casa de la guardería de Isabelle. La pequeña Samara se había quedado dormida en su silla en el asiento de atrás del coche. Ambos hermanos salieron del coche y cogieron las estacas de junco del maletero. Dean cerró el coche con llave antes de ir sigilosamente hacia la casa.

Una vez dentro, fueron recorriendo habitación por habitación hasta que llegaron a una cuya puerta estaba cerrada pero que, por la rendija que quedaba por el bajo de esta, se escapaba un leve halo de luz. Ambos Winchester se hicieron gestos silenciosos antes de que el mayor diese una patada a la puerta para abrirla. Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para lo que ahí se encontró.

-Pero, ¿qué coño...? -murmuró Dean ante la escena que tenía delante de él.

-Pues -comentó Sam perplejo- me da que no va a ser Isis.

La diosa, o quienes ellos creían que era una diosa, estaba en el suelo muerta con una estaca clavada en el corazón. Junto a ella, descansaba un pergamino con jeroglíficos.

-Vale, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

-Volver al hotel -respondió el moreno- y seguir investigando.

* * *

 **Bueno, por hoy se acabó... Jejeje. Sé que soy un poco mala, pero qué se le va a hacer...**

 **¿Quién será el o la que se lleva a los niños? ¿Lograrán nuestros cazadores favoritos coger y matar al culpable? Lo averiguareis en el próximo capítulo...**

 **Besos desde STZ!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Hola** _ **fanfictionpeople**_ **, no, no me he muerto ni me ha tragado la tierra. Llevo todos estos días currando sin parar y cuando llegaba a casa ya no me apetecía ponerme ante el teclado, sólo era bienvenido el sofá, jeje. Así que, aquí viene la continuación del capítulo III, a ver si os gusta el desenlace del caso ;-P. Ya sabéis, votos, opiniones, sugerencias... todo, dicho con educación, viene bien para que la historia crezca,** **pues es tan mía como del que la lee.**

 **Besos desde STZ.**

* * *

 _Motel Road_

Dean y Sam estaban mirando en unos libros y en el portátil respectivamente para ver si podían entender algo del caso y así salvar a los niños y cazar a lo que se los estuviese llevando.

-¿Tienes algo, Sammy?

-No, Dean, no tengo absolutamente nada. No sé, tío, he estado mirando en la red y lo único que se me ocurre es que sea Seth, pero no sé por qué ni para qué querría niños.

-Tal vez Cass sepa algo... -Dean apenas había terminado la frase cuando el ángel apareció ante ambos cazadores- Joder, Cass, ¿estás con la antena puesta o qué?

-No tengo ninguna antena -contestó el de ojos azules antes de mirar fijamente a la niña que dormía plácidamente en la cama de su padre- ¿Quién es esa niña?

-Samara Winchester -respondió el moreno por su hermano-, pero no hay tiempo de aclarar las cosas, Cass necesitamos ayuda con el caso que nos ha traído aquí.

-Sí, claro. ¿Qué necesitáis?

-Están desapareciendo niños -comenzó a contar Dean- y al principio creíamos que era Isis que se había vuelto loca. Pero cuando fuimos a su casa para acabar con ella, nos encontramos con que alguien se nos habia adelantado.

-Sí, ya he oído que Isis está muerta. Así que aquí también están desapareciendo niños.

-¿Cómo que aquí también?

-Es lo que venía a deciros. Alguien está matando a distintas diosas protectoras de la infancia y se está dedicando a llevarse a los niños. No sólo está pasando en Estados Unidos. Ha habido desapariciones infantiles y muertes divinas en Rhethymno en Grecia, Quebec, San Francisco, Jamestown en Virginia y en un pueblo del norte de España llamado Santurce.

-Joder, ¿y por qué está pasando esto ahora? ¿Es que no era suficiente con lo de Amara? -protestó el rubio procurando no alzar mucho la voz para no despertar a su hija.

-Una testigo -contó Sam a Castiel- nos dio la descripción de Isis, pero sabiendo esto...

-Podría ser que esas diosas se estuviesen llevando a los niños para protegerlos -reflexionó el ángel-, pero que el que alguien las mate.

-Creo que por ahora no podemos hacer nada más. Deberíamos descansar un poco antes de seguir, Dean.

-Está bien -le respondió su hermano yendo hacia la cama en la que estaba durmiendo la niña-. Cass, ¿podrías seguir buscando mientras Sam y yo dormimos un poco?

-Descuida -respondió antes de desaparecer con su característico aleteo.

-Pues nada -comentó Dean tumbado ya junto a la niña-, hasta mañana, Sammy.

* * *

Dean no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, lo último que recordaba era la habitación de ese motel. Estaba rodeado de una completa oscuridad y lo que parecían columnas. Al fondo pudo ver una luz anaranjada brillando a lo lejos como un faro en medio de la oscura mar nocturna.

Se dirigió con sigilo y cuidado hacia la luz, pistola en mano por si acaso. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado ahí ni de lo que habría en ese extraño lugar. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente en dónde estaba. Casi había llegado a la especie de habitación en la que estaba esa luz, cuando oyó que alguien, una mujer, le llamaba desde el interior. Se metió dentro y ahí había una chica morena, que andaría por los 30 años, vestida con una túnica como los antiguos griegos.

-Hola, Dean -le dijo la mujer cuando hubo llegado hasta ella.

-¿Quién eres?

-Alguien que quiere ayudar. Sé dónde están los niños y también quién está matando a las diosas.

-Ah, ¿sí? Y, ¿quién es?

-Tú también lo sabes, ¿no es así? Has tenido el presentimiento de que ha sido ella desde el principio.

-¿Amara?

-Sí, Amara. Sabes cuál es su alimento. Cuando estaba con Crowley no te importaba porque los que caían eran demonios, y para ser franca, a mí tampoco me importaba. Pero, ahora que vaga por la calle, alimentándose de humanos... La cosa cambia.

-Y, ¿he de suponer que a ti te importamos?

-Sí no fuese así, ahora no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. Tu dios se ha cruzado de brazos ante la situación y no piensa hacer nada para evitar que Amara cumpla con sus propósitos.

-Y, ¿quién eres tú para saber tanto sobre Dios y Amara?

-Soy Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra en la antigua Grecia. No sólo tu gente está cayendo, Dean. Mis hermanos también. Hace milenios ayudamos a Dios y a su lugarteniente Lucifer a encerrarla, pues ella sola habría acabado con toda la vida de este planeta. Después, a fin de evitar nuestra extinción, hicimos un pacto con Dios, quién en aquél entonces se hacía llamar Javeh. Nosotros seguiríamos haciendo nuestros trabajos y a cambio él nos facilitaría orantes. Puede que ya no levanten templos en nuestra nombre, pero en cada invento, edificio, escuela, guerra... en cada cosa que hace el Hombre, estamos nosotros ayudándole.

-Sí, claro. Y de paso os coméis a alguien por el camino.

-Mi familia no come carne, Dean. Sé que tú eres más guerrero y que tu hermano Sam es _el_ _ratón de biblioteca_ , como decías ahora los mortales, pero recordarás que los Olímpicos nos alimentamos de Ambrosía. Dean, no hay tiempo que perder. Los dioses de la guerra de diferentes panteones se están uniendo en contra de Amara.

-Y, ¿para qué quiere Amara a esos niños? ¿Por qué llevárselos en vez de comerse sus almas en el momento como ha hecho hasta ahora?

-Esos niños son mestizos -respondió ella dándole un pergamino dorado-, lo que vosotros conocéis como semidioses, aquí están todos los nombres de los varones nacidos de mortal y de todas las divinidades implicadas. Creemos que lo que Amara quiere es crear un ejército lo suficientemente poderoso y fuerte como para poder derrotar a todas las ordas celestiales y divinas que existen.

-A ver si me entero, ¿me estás diciendo que Amara está secuestrando a todos esos niños porque algún dios le apetecía mojar?

-Ha sonado muy vulgar diciéndolo tú así, pero sí, así es. Tienes que salvarlos. Tú y tu hermano, los dos. Sois en los únicos en los que podemos confiar. Tu Dios así nos lo ha dicho, y viendo lo que habéis conseguido hasta ahora... en fin, sois nuestra única oportunidad de ganar esta guerra.

-Estoy un poco harto de que _fuerzas divinas_ se crean con derecho a mangonearnos a mi hermano y a mí, ¿sabes?

-Dean, lo sé, créeme. Esta vez seréis altamente gratificados. Confiamos en vosotros de tal forma, que cuando consigáis vuestro cometido y Amara vuelva al lugar del que jamás existió, os daremos a ti y a tu hermano aquello que jamás os debió de ser arrebatado. Todos queremos lo mismo, Dean. Todos queremos que el mundo siga su curso y no finalice.

-Está bien, cuando logremos salvar a todos los niños, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Te mando un watsapp?

-No tienes ni idea -respondió la diosa con una sonrisa sincera y cariñosa en los labios- de lo mucho que me recuerdas a mi hermano. Llevadlos al Partenón de Nashville, en Tennessee. Rézadme y acudiré a vosotros. Ahora, despierta y no olvides cumplir con vuestro cometido, todos dependemos de vuestro éxito.

Dean despertó con un buen susto, tal y como sale en las películas y series, sentándose en la cama de golpe, despertando en el proceso a su hermano, quien sacó la pistola que guardaba bajo la almohada.

-¿Qué haces, Dean?

-Nada, yo... He tenido un sueño de lo más extraño, Sammy. Dime una cosa, hermano, ¿en la mitología griega había una diosa llamada Atenea?

-¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-Tú.. sólo contesta, ¿vale?

-Sí -respondió el menor de los hermanos sin tener ni idea de a dónde quería llegar su hermano-, era la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra, la patrona de los guerreros, los filósofos y sobretodo, de Atenas, donde tenía el mayor templo edificado hasta entonces en Grecia, el Partenón, que lo construyeron en la época de Pericles tras vencer a Jerjes...

-Vale, vale, sabelotodo, sólo te he preguntado si existía esa diosa, no por la historia entera de Grecia.

-Pero, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Nada, una tontería.

-Tratándose de nosotros no hay nada que se pueda catalogar como tontería, Dean.

-Es que es surrealista hasta para nosotros. He soñado que esa diosa me decía que Amara está haciendo un ejército con los niños desaparecidos, que son semidioses y que nosotros tenemos que salvarles y llevárselos al Partenón de Nashville, una locura si lo pien... -Dean se cortó a mitad de la palabra al ver que, debajo de la chaqueta que había usado para taparse y así no despertar a la niña cuando se acostó, tenía el pergamino que le había dado la diosa en sus sueños- Pero, ¿qué coño...?

-¿Qué es eso, papi? -preguntó Samara despertándose al alzar su padre la voz. Ambos hermanos se miraron fijamente a los ojos sin entender qué era exactamente lo que ahí ocurría, pero por fin, viendo una pequeña salida al problema de Amara por primera vez desde que la dejaron salir al quitarle el moreno al rubio la Marca de Caín.

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido lo que ocurre con los niños? ¿Alguien se esperaba que fuese Amara? Decidme qué os ha parecido el capítulo, a ver si mañana o pasado puedo publicar el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Besos desde STZ y ya sabéis, comentad, likead...**


	6. Capítulo 5

_LaGrange, Indiana_

El pequeño Jamie estaba jugando con sus soldaditos en el jardín trasero de su casa, cuando un señor con traje se acercó a él. Jamie dejó los soldaditos en el suelo y miró hacia la puerta de la cocina donde sabía que estaba su madre preparando la cena.

-Hola, Jamie -le dijo el hombre con un gran acento que el niño no supo de dónde procedía agachándose para ponerse a su altura-. ¿Por qué estás aquí solito?

-Mi mamá dice que no debo hablar con extraños.

-Y eso es cierto, métete en casa y dile a tu mamá que salga un rato, por favor. Necesito hablar con ella.

El niño le miró fijamente a los ojos sin estar completamente seguro de si debía hacer lo que ese hombre le decía, aunque al final acabó obedeciendo y se metió en la casa. Una vez solo, el extraño cogió los soldaditos de la hierba y, con una sonrisa en los labios, se levantó a esperar a que Theressa saliese de la casa. Apenas tardó cinco minutos, mas cuando lo hizo, ella se quedó paralizada al ver al hombre que la esperaba de pie en el jardín de su casa.

-¿Qué quieres y qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

-Hola a ti también, Hebe, ¿o debería decir Theressa?

-Te lo volveré a repetir, ¿qué haces aquí? Jamie no sabe nada, no puedes aparecerte así como así por aquí.

-Lo sé, hermanita. Pero, dado lo que está ocurriendo por todo el mundo, me sentía en el deber de venir a prevenirte sobre lo que está ocurriendo. Supongo que, como ya no tienes tu divinidad, no tendrás ni idea de lo que estoy hablando, ¿verdad?

-Tan sabio como siempre -respondió ella con un deje irónico-, como si no hubieses tenido nada que ver con mi castigo.

-Te haré un breve resumen -contestó él sin darse por enterado-. Amara vuelve a campar a sus anchas por la Tierra, está secuestrando a los semidioses y quiere vengarse de todos nosotros. Los dioses de la guerra de todos los panteones nos estamos uniendo para formar un ejército y así poderla vencer, otra vez.

-Dime que tenéis un plan b que Amara no conozca ya.

-Atenea ha pedido ayuda a los Winchester para que nos ayuden. Pero no he venido a eso, tienes que coger al niño y hacer las maletas, os venís conmigo de vuelta al Olimpo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco!

-Seguro que es eso. Hebe, el niño es mío, por lo que está en peligro también, y tú no lo puedes proteger dado que ya no tienes poderes. El Olimpo es el sitio más seguro para él.

-Y, ¿qué pasa con papá?

-Está de acuerdo. No hay tiempo que perder. Nos tenemos que ir ya.

-Pero, Ares, ¿qué le digo?

-Dile lo que quieras, pero vámonos ya.

Y, tras eso, ambos fueron adentro a coger al niño y las pocas cosas indispensables para pasar un tiempo escondidos en el Olimpo.

* * *

 _Motel Road_

-¿Qué diablos es eso, Dean? -le preguntó Sam a su hermano señalando el pergamino que este tenía en su mano.

-Te lo juro, Sammy, esto cada vez es más surrealista. Es el papel que me dio Atenea en mi sueño, con la lista de niños que tenemos que salvar y llevarle al Partenón de Nashville.

-Espera, espera, ¿qué tiene que ver tu sueño de Atenea con los niños desaparecidos?

-En el sueño me dijo que Amara se estaba llevando a los niños y que los dioses de la guerra de todos los panteones estaban formando un ejército para enfrentarse a ella.

-Y, ¿te dijo que salvásemos a los niños y se los llevásemos a Nashville?

-Así es. Y me dio esta lista en la que están los nombres de los niños que corren peligro para que nos fuese más ... -Dean se interrumpió en mitad de la frase al mirar el pergamino y ver que el nombre de uno de los niños había desaparecido.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? -preguntó el moreno al ver la cara del rubio.

-Acaba de desaparecer el nombre de uno de los niños, Sammy.

-Dios, ¿será que Amara ya tiene a otro?

-No lo sé, tenemos que darnos prisa. Atenea me dijo que Amara quiere a los niños para alimentarse de ellos y así tener el suficiente poder como para poder derrotar a todos.

Ante esas palabras, ambos hermanos se apresuraron a recogerlotodo para ir a salvar al primer niño que tenían en la lista que les había dado Atenea.

 **Sé que el capítulo es corto y que para más inri hace mucho que no publico, pero estoy pasando una mala racha y quería dejaros este mini capítulo que tenía ya para que la espera no sea tan larga. Espero que os siga gustando.**

 **Besos desde STZ**


	7. Capítulo 6

_Lawrence, Kansas, mayo de 1978_

Mary no sabía dónde se encontraba, no conocía ese bosque. Lo único que sabía era que tenía frío, mucho frío en realidad. Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con que estaba en camisón y descalza. ¿Qué hacía en medio de la nada en camisón? Iba a pedir ayuda cuando alguien la llamó. Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con una chica, automáticamente su instinto de cazadora afloró y se puso en guardia, esperando en fingida relajación esperando un ataque por parte de la desconocida. La mujer lo notó y, levantando las manos y avanzó lentamente en un eterno gesto de paz.

-No tienes nada que temer -le dijo la desconocida-, Mary. No tienes nada que temer. Sólo quería avisarte de lo que está por venir, se supone que yo no debería estar aquí.

-Y, ¿quién se supone que eres?

-Perdón, soy Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra en...

-Sé quién era Atenea, gracias. Pero no te creo en absoluto. En serio, ¿una diosa griega?

-¿Con todo lo que has visto y cazado, aún te sorprende de que mi familia exista? Pero eso es lo menos importante. Debo darme prisa, pues tengo que decirte algo antes de que mi padre descubra que te he puesto sobre aviso.

-Cómo sé que eres de fiar. Que no me engañarás para beneficiarte tú.

-Mary, soy una diosa del panteón griego, no un demonio. Mira, no tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿vale? Se supone que ningún dios puede prevenir sobre su futuro a ningún mortal, pero esto es importante.

-Está bien, te daré el beneficio de la duda, pero si esto es una trampa...

-Sí, me matarás, o al menos lo intentarás. Te lo puedo prometer si quieres, pero los dioses no mentimos.

-De acuerdo, dime lo que me tengas que decir y acaba de una vez.

-El mes que viene vendrá un ser del futuro a acabar contigo y con John. Querrá mataros para evitar que vuestros hijos nazcan.

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Un ángel, aún no sabemos quién será, mis hermanas no han podido ver más que un peligro inminente para tu marido, para ti... y para el bebé que crece en ti.

-¿Qué? No. ¿Estoy embarazada?

-Sí. Su hilo apenas acaba de empezar a crecer, aún es demasiado corto para poderlo tejer, pero te puedo asegurar que mis hermanas han visto en lo que se convertirá, que, junto a su hermano salvará al mundo del ocaso varias veces. Pero, para eso, primero tienes que vencer a ese ángel.

-¿Es un niño? Yo, esto es muy confuso. ¿Por qué nos va a querer matar un ángel? Si ni siquiera existen...

-Créeme cuando te digo que si existen y que nos son los angelitos tiernos y dulces que el arte humano se ha empeñado en plasmar en lienzos y catedrales a lo largo de la historia del cristianismo. Son, ante todo, guerreros de Dios. Y son prácticamente imparables. Cuando uno de ellos recibe la orden de acabar con un humano no se detienen ante nada ni nadie hasta que no consiguen realizar su misión. Por eso he tenido que avisarte, aunque sea por mediación de tus sueños. Debes estar avisada para cuando el ángel vaya a por vosotros...

De repente todo se puso negro, Atenea desapareció y Mary se despertó en su habitación junto a John, quien se despertó también al notar el movimiento brusco de su mujer.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó sentándose en la cama, le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y se la giró hacia él para que lo mirase-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Nada, una pesadilla -contestó ella mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Quieres contármela? Tal vez así ya no vuelvas a tenerla.

Mary le sonrió antes de darle un beso en los labios mientras intentaba recordar lo que había soñado, fuese lo que fuese lo había olvidado, aunque esa sensación de que algo iba mal no se le quitaba. Decidió quitarle importancia, si no recordaba lo que era, tal vez no fuese importante...

-No me acuerdo de nada, tranquilo. Fuese lo que fuese no era nada más que un sueño. Deberíamos seguir durmiendo, cariño.

-Sí, aún es muy pronto -respondió él metiéndose con ella de nuevo en la cama.


	8. Capítulo 7

Bryn Mawr College, Pensilvania, hace tres días...

Jenny salía de la biblioteca del campus completamente distraída hablando por teléfono y por eso no vio al ser que se le echó encima. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, pues todo fue demasiado rápido para sus lentos y cansados reflejos después de llevar todo el día estudiando en la biblioteca. Su teléfono móvil cayó al suelo con el forcejeo sin romperse, milagrosamente. Una vez en el suelo, en la pantalla del Smartphone se podía leer el nombre de Alice, y por el altavoz de éste, se oía la voz de su amiga llamarla sin obtener respuesta alguna, pues Jenny ya había dejado este mundo al haber sido horrible y rápidamente asesinada por un ser indescriptiblemente aterrorizador...

A las afueras deBryn Mawr, ahora.

Sam conducía el Impala mientras su hermano y sobrina dormían plácidamente, el rubio en el asiento del copiloto con la cabeza apoyada en el cristal de la ventanilla y las gafas de sol protegiéndole los ojos, ella en su silla protectora que la madre de la niña les había dado junto a todos sus juguetes y cosas. El moreno sonrió mirando a la niña a través del espejo, le recordaba tanto a Dean cuando era pequeño...

Seguía mirando a su hermano dormir cuando vio cómo fruncía el ceño, lo que le confirmó a Sam lo que ya sospechaba, que Dean seguía con las pesadillas. El menor de los Winchester desconocía el contenido de ellas, pero con todo lo que estaba pasando y con la manía del rubiode llevar en silencio todo el peso del mundo sobre su espalda, se imaginaba lo que podría estar soñando su hermano. Al ver que cada vez se agitaba más y más envuelto en esa pesadilla, decidió despertarle.

-Hey, Dean -le susurró bajo para no despertar a la niña mientras le sacudía el brazo para despertarle-. Despierta, tío.

Dean miró a su alrededor a la vez que se quitaba las gafas y las guardaba en la guantera. Al hacerlo vio que no estaba la pistola de "emergencia" que guardaba ahí siempre por si acaso la necesitaba y no tenía ninguna encima ni posibilidad de ir al maletero. Miró a su hermano asustado por la falta de ésta y, ante la posibilidad de que Samara la hubiese cogido.

-Sammy -le dijo él asustado-, ¿dónde está la Desert que tenía aquí?

-La quité yo, por si a Samara se le ocurría andar en la guantera. No deberías tener las armas a su alcance, Dean.

-Sé lo que tengo que hacer, Sam. Y gracias por avisarme que la quitabas de su sitio.

-Bueno, tal vez así aprendas...

-Déjame en paz -replicó él más para sí mismo que para su hermano mientras se recolocaba en el asiento y miraba por la ventanilla.- ¿Dónde estamos?

-Cerca deBryn Mawr. Enseguida llegaremos al motel que te dije. Por suerte nos da tiempo a desayunar algo antes de dejar a la niña en el colegio.

-Bien, pero paremos en una cafetería para desayunar en condiciones -Sam se quedó mirando con cara rara a su hermano-. ¿Qué?

-Nada, que se me hace raro que no prefieras un desayuno grasiento de motel.

-Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso, Sammy. Samara necesita algo decente, ¿vale?

-Vale, vale. No digo nada.

Bryn Mawr College, biblioteca.

Alice estaba haciendo su tesis en una de las muchas mesas que había en la sala, rodeada por completo de libros con el portátil delante y un cuaderno a su izquierda, cuando los Winchester llegaron a ella. Alzó la vista de la pantalla cuando notó que alguien se había acercado a ella, y para su sorpresa, se encontró con dos tipos trajeados, bastante atractivos. Se quitó los auriculares y paró el reproductor de música del ordenador antes de preguntar lo que querían.

-¿Alice Smith? -preguntó Dean mirándola de arriba a abajo.

-Depende de quién quiera saberlo.

-Sí, disculpe -respondió esta vez Sam sacando a la vez que su hermano la placa falsa del FBI-. Somos los agentes Everly y Jones. Queríamos hacerle unas preguntas referentes al asesinato de Jennifer Williams.

-Ya respondí a todas las preguntas de la poli, no sabía que el FBI estuviese involucrado en esto.

-Creemos -salvó la situación Dean- que el que mató a su amiga ha podido actuar en otros estados, por lo que el caso es, posiblemente, Federal.

-Está bien. Como le dije al Sheriff, yo estaba hablando con Jenny sobre la fiesta de esta noche cuando la oí gritar. La llamé y la pregunté qué estaba pasando, pero ya sabemos que era imposible que me oyese. Según el forense, Jenny murió enseguida.

-Si sabe algo más...

-¿Como qué? ¿Que nadie quiere decirlo, pero que a mi amiga alguien le sacó el corazón, al igual que a esa otra chica, Christina no sé qué y a María López?

-Disculpe, ¿quién? ¿Ha habido más asesinatos?

-Pues sí. Uno por noche. La directora ha mandado cancelar la fiesta de hoy por razones obvias, aunque creo que sigue en pie, clandestinamente, claro.

-Está bien -dijo Dean sacándose una tarjeta del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta para dársela a Alice-, si se le ocurre algo más, llámenos a éste número. A cualquier hora y por cualquier cosa.

-Eh, vale. Gracias -respondió ella poniéndose colorada y agachando la cabeza hacia el teclado de su portátil.

-Pero -le riñó Sam a Dean entrando en el coche-, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

-¿Meterme en el coche?

-Con la testigo, Dean.

-Bueno, está buena.

-Y está en la Universidad.

-¿Y? Es mayor de edad, así que déjame en paz.

-Eres de lo que no hay.

-Lo sé -contestó el rubio con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios poniendo en marcha el coche-. ¿Al depósito?

-Sí, aunque no creo que haya ninguna duda sobre a lo que nos enfrentamos aquí, ¿no?

-Cadáveres sin corazón, luna llena. Sí, no hay ninguna duda de que nos enfrentamos a un hombre lobo. Habrá que ir a esa fiesta, por si aparece Lobezno.

-¿En serio, Dean?

-Sam, fiesta universitaria. Hombre lobo.

-Bien, sí, tienes razón con eso.

-Venga, Sammy, suéltalo ya de una vez.

-¿Qué hacemos con la niña? No creo que la vayan a dejar entrar.

-Ya lo sé, y por eso te vas a quedar con ella.

-¡¿Qué?! Ni de coña, Dean. No vas a ir ahí tú sólo. Conociéndote, te pasa algo fijo.

-Y, ¿quién ha dicho que vaya a ir sólo? Cass vendrá conmigo.

-¿Cass? No sé, tío.

-No voy a dejar a Cass al cuidado de mi hija de cinco años cuando probablemente ella sea más madura que él. Si estuviésemos en Dakota llamaría a Jody. No tengo a nadie más, Sammy.

-Está bien, pero, tío, vas a tener que dejar de llamarme Sammy, resulta lioso ahora que Samara está con nosotros.

-Lo que tú digas, Sammy -respondió el rubio con una sonrisa en los labios intentando no soltar la carcajada que amenazaba con salirle.

Por la noche...

Dean acababa de llegar a la residencia donde se celebraba la fiesta "clandestina", cuando oyó un disparo. Salió corriendo en dirección al ruido y se quedó boquiabierto con lo que se encontró. Alice acababa de hacer su trabajo y había matado al hombre lobo en cuestión, que no era otro que el profesor de Literatura. La estudiante aún tenía el arma en la mano y le miraba tan sorprendida como él a ella.

-Pero, ¿qué coño? -balbuceó el rubio alzando su propia pistola.

-Así que no erais del FBI, genial, menos mal. Pensé que me había librado de los polis.

-¿Quién eres realmente?

-Alice Smith, estudio aquí Arqueología.

-Ya, y, ahora, ¿qué tal si me dices la verdad?

-Esa es la verdad. Me llamo Alice Smith y mi madre era cazadora hasta que el año pasado murió.

-¿Qué? -replicó él anonadado.

Buenas, antes de nada, siento muchísimo el retraso. A ver si mañana puedo subir el siguiente capítulo


	9. Capítulo 8

Dean llamó a su hermano al móvil para avisarle que regresaba al motel, mientras, Alice, detrás de él, le miraba descaradamente el culo. Mientras se mordía las uñas intentando reprimir las imágenes que iban pasando por su alocada y hormonada mente.

-Sammy -oyó ella que decía el rubio-, ya era hora que me cogieras el maldito móvil, tío.

- _Lo siento, estaba acostando a Sammy._

-¿Acostándola? ¿Se ha despertado, está bien?

- _No te preocupes, se ha despertado y me ha pedido que la leyese un cuento. Por eso no he oído el teléfono. ¿Qué ha pasado, por qué llamas? ¿Está hecho ya el trabajo?_

-Por eso te llamaba, para decirte que voy ya para el motel, y que voy acompañado...

- _¡Tío, que está la niña!_

-Sammy, me avergüenza que pienses eso de mí.

- _¿Me estás diciendo que no te vas a traer a una chica?_

-No, bueno, sí, es una chica. Pero no es lo que tú te crees. Es Alice, tío, me la he encontrado fuera de la fiesta y resulta que se ha cargado al hombre lobo, Sam.

- _Y, ¿qué pasa con Cass, qué dice él?_

-Al final no le he llamado, no ha hecho falta. Como ya te he dicho, Alice ha hecho el trabajo ella solita.

- _Espera, ¿qué?_

-Lo que oyes. Es cazadora. Ni siquiera tiene edad para estar en la facultad.

- _¿Cómo que no tiene edad para la universidad? No entiendo nada, Dean._

-Es igual, Sammy. Cuando lleguemos te lo explicamos mejor, ¿vale?

- _Está bien, daos prisa y tened cuidado._

-Siempre lo tengo, Sammy.

- _Ya, claro_ -respondió el moreno antes de cortar la llamada.

Dean entonces se giró hacia Alice, quien apartó la vista del rubio lo más rápido que pudo, aunque no fue lo suficiente como para que él no se diera cuenta.

-¿Me -preguntó Dean con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios y la ceja derecha alzada- estabas mirando el culo?

-¡¿Qué?! No, yo...

-Es igual, tenemos que irnos de aquí. No vaya a ser que alguna alumna le de por pasar por aquí.

-Está bien, pero, ¿qué pasa con el señor Stuart?

-Lo dejaremos aquí para que alguien lo encuentre. Vamos, sube al coche.

-Ostia -murmuró ella sorprendida más para sí misma que para el cazador rubio que tenía junto a ella- ¿este es tu coche?

-Sí -respondió él con una sonrisa orgullosa haciéndole brillar la cara- es una preciosidad, mi bebé.

-Tu... ¿qué?

-Sube, las preguntas las hago yo.

Cuando ambos ya estaban montados en el coche, la chica se dio cuenta de la silla rosa y de princesas que había en el asiento de atrás y se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Es que era mucho pedir que, para una vez que se fijaba en un tío estuviese soltero? Al parecer sí que era mucho pedir. Y encima tenía una cría. Dean se dio cuenta de la reacción de la chica y, mientras metía la llave y encendía el motor, sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-No es lo que tú te crees -le dijo mirando para atrás antes de acelerar y salir del campus.

-Ah, ¿no? Y, ¿esa silla?

-Es de mi hija, pero estoy soltero. Es una larga historia.

-Pues creo que tenemos tiempo.

-Vale, hace unos años mi hermano había muerto, yo hice un trato con un demonio y en un caso que tuvimos Sam y yo, conocí a una cazadora. No la había vuelto a ver desde entonces, hasta que hace un par de semanas me llamó y me lo contó. Tiene un tumor cerebral inoperable y se va a morir. Y como soy el único pariente vivo que le queda, aparte de Sammy, la tengo yo.

-Y, ¿tú tienes una cría con esta vida?

-Bueno, no la voy a dejar en un orfanato. Es mi hija.

-Tampoco es eso. Pero, es que esta vida no me parece apropiada para una niña.

-Y lo dice la hija de una cazadora.

-Touche.

-Mira, sé que esta vida no es adecuada para un niño por propia experiencia. Mi hermano y yo nos criamos así, pero es mía. Y en poco tiempo ha conseguido darle algo de sentido a mi vida, de esperanza. Durante mucho tiempo he culpado a mi padre por meternos en este mundo por su estúpida y obsesiva vendetta, aunque nunca dijese nada. Soy más de los que se callan sus sentimientos.

-Hasta que te enteraste de lo de la niña. Me refiero a lo de culpar a tu padre por escoger por vosotros.

No, bueno, en parte. Verás, hace unos años, descubrimos que no habríamos tenido ninguna alternativa. Que esto, la caza, , formaba parte de nuestra familia. Ya que por parte de padre, descendemos de los Hombres de Letras y por parte de madre de cazadores, así que, no nos queda otra que aguantar y tirar para adelante.

-¿Así que lo vuestro es cosa de familia?

-Más o menos.

-Mi madre se metió en esto cuando mataron a toda su familia. Ella era una cría, sólo tenía 15 años cuando aquello y, como sus padres la habían castigado, ella se escapó por la ventana. Eso fue lo que la salvó. Esa noche, un metamórfico decidió que sería muy divertido jugar con mis abuelos y tíos a las casitas.

-Vaya, lo siento -comentó Dean apartando unos segundos la vista de la carretera para mirarla a ella a los ojos antes de volverla hacia delante.

-Ya, me imagino que todos los que estamos en este trabajo a jornada completa y mal pagado, hemos empezado por algo parecido. ¿Qué le pasó a tu padre? Antes has mencionado que le culpabas por haberos criado en esta vida. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Si puedo preguntar, claro.

-Mi madre. Un demonio la mató en el cuarto de mi hermano. Y mi padre se pasó media vida desde entonces buscándolo para vengarla y matar al demonio.

-Uff, eso es más cercano que lo mío. ¿Erais muy pequeños?

-Yo tenía cuatro años, Sammy seis meses.

-Pobres. Tu padre debió de quedarse destrozado.

-Le jodió la vida. A él y a nosotros, claro. No volvió a ser el mismo nunca.

-Tuvo que ser horrible para él quedarse sólo de repente y con dos críos tan pequeños. ¿Cómo murió?

-Digamos que no consiguió su ansiada venganza. Le mató el mismo demonio que mató a mi madre.

-Dios, lo siento.

-¿Te importa que ponga la radio el resto del camino? -preguntó Dean incómodo con el camino que estaba tomando la conversación- No es por nada, pero no me gusta hablar del tema.

-Ah, no tranquilo. Lo siento, cuando estoy nerviosa hablo hasta por los codos.

-Y -quiso saber el chico con su sonrisa ladeada marca Dean Winchester en sus labios-, ¿por qué estás nerviosa?

-Eh, yo... -balbuceó ella poniéndose completamente colorada a lo que Dean rió abiertamente mientras encendía la radio del coche haciendo que la voz inconfundible de Axl Rose inundara el interior del Impala.


End file.
